An arrangement in which a push button provided on a grip part of a door so as to face the vehicle compartment side is pushed by a small stroke portion when the situation is normal to thus operate an electric actuator, thereby releasing a latched state of a latch device, and in an emergency when electrical latch release of the latch device becomes impossible due to a flat battery, etc., the push button is pushed in by a larger stroke than normal to thus input a mechanical latch release operating force into the latch device is already known from Patent Document 1.